The present invention relates to electrical junction boxes.
Existing junction boxes generally include rectangular or square metal or plastic box-like structures having a removable panel. An open cavity for receiving ends of multi-wire cables is defined by the walls of the structure. Holes are provided in side walls of the structure for receiving the ends of the multi-wire cables. Clamps are provided for fixing the cables with respect to the box and for holding ends of the cables in the open cavity of the box-like structure. Insulation surrounding ends of the cables is stripped, thereby exposing the individual wires, which are usually two or three in number, of each cable. Wire connections are formed by joining like wires using wire nuts.
Existing junction boxes have proven bothersome and difficult to use. Junction boxes are often positioned in awkward, difficult to reach places in houses and buildings where poor lighting conditions generally exist. To check electrical connections or join additional cables, electricians must remove the screws securing the cover to the box-like structure, tighten or loosen the clamps securing the cables to the box, and bend, pull and twist the wire nuts and wire ends. Wire nuts are unwieldy and must be manipulated along with the wires in the crowded open space of the junction box prior to reattaching the cover. That manipulation results in loose wire connections and short circuits. Needs exist for junction boxes that provide for multiple cable attachment without the need for tools, wire nuts or clamps and without removing junction box panels.
Potentially fatal situations arise when electricians or homeowners mistakenly cross-connect wires. Needs exist for electrical junction boxes that minimize the likelihood of such mishaps.